Transformations
by uptonmama
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring our favorite and not so favorite vamps during their transformations. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a compilation of my idea of each of our favorite and maybe our not so favorite Twilight Saga Vamp's transformations. Each is a story onto itself this is simply a way of grouping the related one shots together instead of littering my page with multiple related one shots. I hope you enjoy them.

Transformation

Darkened shadows drifting across open fields

Leaves of the fall scattering across grass blades browned by cold

The death of spring by winters night

Cold and white the valley lies

Awaiting

Life trapped within unreleasing

Separating clouds a warm breeze blows

Sunlight heating the ground from within

Life surging upward

Red as blood the tulip blooms

Snows remaining melting away

Life renewing but not the same

Seasons progressing

Earth transforming

Life evolving


	2. Awakening to Beauty

Disclaimer: Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie Cullen are all the exclusive property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Awakening to Beauty**

"Mom Eliott stole my doll agin! You gonna come whoop im?" my sister Evelyn screeches from our bedroom.

I swear the twins could fight for hours on end and never tire. Ma looks up from the wash tub and scrub board frustrated. "Cain't you take im somewhere, get im out of this house before I go get a switch and take it to his rear. Your pa's not gonna be home for hours still and I am bout done with this squallin!"

"Sure Ma, I'm gonna take him huntin with me, we need more meat anyway. Bout time that boy learns how to shoot a rifle proper." I push myself up out of the rocker I helped Pa make for Ma last Christmas and stomp through the house to round up mine and Pa's rifles. Takin' the guns with me I walk into the small mud room the twins and I use for sleepin.

Smacking Eliott upside the head I grab Evelyn's doll out of his hands and toss it to her. She smiles and wipes a few tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand leaving a muddy smudge behind. "C'mon boy get up, we're goin huntin. You're 'bout to drive Ma nuts with all your fightin." Eliott stands up and silently follows me out the door his eyes never leaving the rifles in my arms. "Evie, go help Ma finish the laundry and start supper. We're gonna be hungry when we get back." I yell back through the house as we head off into woods surrounding our property.

After hiking for a couple of miles I squat down in a large field staying still and quiet. My patience is paid off with a few pairs of long grey ears bouncing around the field unaware of us. I quietly hand a loaded rifle to Eliott and silently show him how to shoulder the weapon and take aim. Seeing that he has a proper hold on the gun I lift my own to sight my target. Tapping Eliott on the shoulder I show him where to aim his rifle. Raising three fingers I indicate that we should both shoot at the count of three and then point down to my boot tapping quietly on the grass, once again raising the three fingers to make sure he understands the signal. I exaggeratedly tap my foot slowly, one, two. Eliott's rifle blasts in my ears. He missed by a mile. All the rabbits run for cover. No good staying here anymore. Standing up I stretch out my cramped muscles.

Eliott rises with me imitating my posture. I smack him across the back of his head again. "What's wrong with you boy, can't you count to three. Now we gotta find another place to hunt these rabbits ain't commin back out of their dens for a while."

Eliott lifts his slim shoulders in a shrug. "They was getting ready to run, and I know I cain't hit a movin target yet."

He's a good kid, still green behind the ears but a good kid. "Come on maybe we can find you a bigger target this time."

We take off hiking into the deeper woods heading further up the mountain. "Do ya think we might find that wolf that's been takin people's livestock, or maybe that bear old man Dungar was talkin bout?" he asks excitedly.

I laugh at his enthusiasm, the boy'd be lucky to hit the broad side of a barn from ten feet away, I don't want to think about him commin across any game. A dear might be nice though. Been a long time since we had venison.

A rustling noise a few yards off catches my ear. I hunker down and reload Eliott's rifle. Handing it to him I put a finger over my lips encouraging him to stay quiet where he is. This noise isn't from some small animal. This sounds like the type of animal I don't want him around. I creep toward the dense bushes between us and the rustling. Peering over I see a large black bear eating wild berries less than ten feet away. I slowly and silently let the branch I was holding down spring back up and walk carefully back toward Eliott.

"It's the bear." I whisper, "Lets head back down. Make sure you don't make any noise at all. I'm gonna follow you after your out of my sight. I don't want this thing thinking were lunch."

Eliott nods his head and starts walking away very carefully. The boy may be a handful but he ain't no fool. He makes sure his footfalls make no noise. His head swiveling in every direction keeping a close watch all around him, his rifle at the ready.

I walk back to the bush to see make sure the bear is occupied while I make my escape. She is now pacing in a small circle making discomforting grunts while she digs at the dirt with her large paws and sharp claws. Her nose points to the sky as she sniffs the air. Her massive head turns in my direction as a growl resounds around her. She takes a few steps forward and I unthinkingly take matching steps backwards, not looking where I am placing my feet. A large rock catches my foot turning my ankle sideways painfully. My body crashes to the ground, my elbow hits a sharp rock causing my index finger to squeeze the trigger it is still resting on. My rifle blasts the silence around me to shreds.

The bushes I was standing in front of only seconds ago rip apart as a massive wall of black fur comes charging toward me, fangs bared. The bones of my right leg crush under the weight of the bear's massive hind paw. Sharp rays of pain course upward from my calf. Sharp teeth pull at the flesh of my arm, I struggle to bring my rifle up in front of me, thinking I might be able to bludgeon the monster, but with one swipe of her massive claws the tendons in my arm are shredded. My arm falls limp against the ground. The bear using her front paws like hands smacks my head back and forth leaving deep gouges on either side of my head. I fight to maintain consciousness.

Endless pain surges through my body, ripping my soul away piece by piece. The fangs of this beast digging deeper into my flesh. Fighting is useless as the strength drains from my muscles, and my sight dims. Awaiting my final hell I scream out in agony. The beast's brutal snarl is cut short as my body is flung away out of her claws. Coldness surrounds me, as the songs of angels fill my mind. I feel myself flying, racing at unimaginable speed. My eyes open and behold the most beautiful sight. My own personal goddess racing away with me in her hard cold arms toward an eternity in heaven.

Blackness surrounds me as I feel my angels' hands release me, and the fires of hell consume my soul. God is cruel.

The endless fire destroys my body, threatening my mind. I can still hear the song of my angel coming to me. Hell is no place for an angel, what sins have I committed to not only be suffering the flames of damnation but to be taunted with the glories of heavens' music while I lie suffering. Ma has always warned me that I would pay for way I look at pretty girls. She always said the good book says that a man only has to think unpure thoughts to have sinned. I never believed her, but she must be right, otherwise how did I end up here. Crying out ain't gonna help me any now, so I grind my teeth and take my punishment in silence.

After endless torture the darkness begins to recede. The flames of hell begin to decrease in their intensity. Maybe this is not hell, maybe I am only in purgatory. Have I been judged? Was I found fit or lacking? If this was not hell what more will come if I have been found lacking? These questions race through my mind as I try to find the courage to open my eyes and see where I am.

A hand wipes across my brow, as a beautiful voice fills the air. My angel is still singing. I open my eyes. Hovering over me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her soft flowing blonde hair caresses the sides of my face, her sweet breath fills my senses as I breath deeply, inhaling her fragrance. I reach up to run my fingers along her porcelain cheek to make sure she is real and I am not dreaming.

"You've awaken!" my angel whispers happily. I smile as I gaze upon her and realize I am no longer in pain. Her presence has healed me.

"You are so beautiful!" I blurt out as she turns her amazing honey colored eyes to me. A soft smile plays on her lips causing her eyes to shine. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Rosalie, and you are in my room." She states matter of factly but her voice never wavers from the perfect musical pitch that kept me company throughout my trip through the flames of hell. I stare at her unable to utter another sound. I feel completely content to simply gaze at her and listen to her majestic voice.

"What is your last memory?" she asks as if this should be a difficult question. Her hands wrap comfortingly around my face.

"I was hunting with my kid brother. There was a bear, I sent him home ahead of me so we wouldn't make noise and draw the bear's attention. Then..." I let my voice trail off, the memories that are playing out before me don't make sense.

"Then what?" Rosalie asks reassuringly, one of her hands coming to run through my dark curls. Shivers of pleasure run down my spine.

"You saved me?" I say it so quietly I am sure she could not hear, doubt fills my tone. I am sure she is about to laugh when instead she leans in and does the unimaginable.

Her lips press firmly against mine. My fingers twine through her hair pulling her closer to me as surges of pleasurable fire shoot through my body. "Yes, I did. Now you are mine." she whispers in my ear, her breath causing the fine hairs on my neck to stand.

Footsteps echo down the hallway outside the closed bedroom door. "Is he ready?" a male voice asks from outside the door.

"Yes I think he can handle the truth now. Thank you Carlisle." She takes my hand as I sit up on the feather mattress, she sits beside me. Our legs touching, her hand in mine resting on my thigh as we face the door. A young man with blonde wavy hair enters, extending his hand to me.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I believe you may have some questions I can answer."

**AN: I know in places the spelling and grammar in this story are horrendous. No my intent was not to make Emmett sound like some red necked hillbilly, but the facts are in rural Tennessee in early 1900's many boys were pulled out of school by the time they were ten to work in the fields with their dads, if they were lucky enough to be allowed to attend school for any amount of time. Most people in general living in rural areas of Tennessee had very limited education, I was trying to keep the characters realistic to time and place. Thanks for reading this please review.**


End file.
